Teenage Tragedy
by Anka7995
Summary: Written for the Too Many Cooks Challenge, the drabbles related to these will be written by DobbyRocksSocks and I will link it on my profile. It will be a series of drabbles with teenage drama and no Voldemort so main parings will be Harry/Daphne and Draco/Hermione. You know it! And my forte of Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships
1. Daphne

_Written for the Too Many Cooks Challenge, the drabbles related to these will be written by DobbyRocksSocks and I will link it on my profile. It will be a series of drabbles with teenage drama and __no Voldemort __so main parings will be Harry/Daphne and Draco/Hermione. You know it! And my forte of Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships _

Sometimes you just need someone to talk. You shake your head in the darkness of the room, time to accept it... you need him to talk, you need to talk to him, it is this crazy urge, just sit there and talk about nothing in particular, sitting and making a conversation. You sometimes feel you are being selfish. Selfish for asking, all of his time, but you don't want all of his time... just bits.

It used to be you and him, together, always. Since you were little kids, your parents even joked about you and him getting married. Your friends thought you were perfect together. It was not like you and he were spending every living moment together, no. He had his friends and Quidditch and all that pranking stuff he did to keep up the Marauder legacy. You had your friends, books and your passion, writing. Yet, you two made time for each other, always.

But now, everything changed... everything changed, since he started dating her. Now, it is always her and you are not even in the picture.

You didn't even know when you started feeling that way towards him. It had always been platonic and then there was a flutter in your belly, when he entered the room, his black already messy hair windswept, he was sweaty with the game of Quidditch and that was the day when it came to you like bang, hit you like a lightning bolt, you were in love with your best friend for years, your best buddy, Harry Potter.

And that was the day your life turned upside down because apparently that was the very day Harry started dating Ginny Weasley.

He had said, it would change nothing between him and you. The two will still talk at night, hang out in McDonalds. You will research for his latest prank and he will help you in... but it changed and now you sit in the dark girls' dormitories.


	2. Hermione

**A.N.: ****I posted the link to DobbyRocksSocks story on my profile, the first drabble she wrote is Harry's POV on the first drabble of mine, which was Daphne's POV. It is called Teenage Angst. And DobbyRocksSocks will be posting the Draco POV of this one. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hermione<span>**

You grumble and stomp your foot on the ground, like a toddler not getting their way, it is so unbecoming of you that you hate him even more for changing you. Nine times. You read the same line nine times but still not even one time it made sense. _This is not you_ your brain screams, Hermione Granger cannot find it difficult to concentrate on a book. This is stupid, simply surreal. How can you, 'the bookworm extraordinaire', cannot concentrate on a book is beyond you.

Or that is what you like to believe.

But you know the truth.

It is _him_.

There is a fine line between love and hate, they say. But not in your wildest dreams you imagined that you would cross that line… Fall in love with the boy, you always thought you hated.

It was the first year, on the train, you made best friends that you believe would last a lifetime.

Daphne Greengrass, she was an avid reader, just like you, all it took was both of you bumping each other and set your books flying to the ground. She was reading your favourite author, a muggle author and you were reading her favorite Wizarding author and since then you two were best friends.

Harry Potter came as a packaged deal with Daphne Greengrass and well, you became friends with him, too.

But the only one of Daphne's friends you did not befriend was Draco Malfoy.

You could call it hate at first fight.

The moment you met, you fought, he commented about your choice of literature, and you retorted with a remark about how you can at least read, he said something about your hair and then you replied with the amount of hair gel in his hair… and they fought ever after, that was the supposed ending to your story.

But then you had to go and fall in love with him.

How and when? You don't know.  
>Maybe it was when he defended you in front of the Divination professor, not directly of course.<p>

Or, maybe it was the time you saw him helping the first year.

Or, maybe when he decided to scant the amount of hair gel… or when you realized that his eyes were not blue, but grey.

Well you don't know why and how or when, but you definitely know you are in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it?<em>**


	3. Daphne 2

**Daphne**

I really don't know why I am here, seriously.

I have no interest whatsoever in seeing Harry and Ginny snog each other… I should be happy for my best friend and in all honesty I am, I am happy that he is happy but well, this is not working, my resolve has broken the very first day it started.

Last night, I had promised myself that I won't sulk after Harry.

He is happy and only that should matter, shouldn't it?

But seeing them together still hurts me and makes me feel sick. I am seventeen, young and beautiful if I say so myself, and well it is not the end of the world if the guy I like doesn't like me back! Then why do I feel like stabbing the red-head kissing him?

"Daphne I was looking for you!" A voice exclaimed behind me, the very voice that I was trying to avoid for the evening.

"I was right here," I replied, turning and putting on my best fake smile, "Let's go and have something, Zach."

Zacharias Smith nodded eagerly and we edged towards the table where there were different assortments of drinks, ranging from Butterbeer to Firewhiskey and even Muggle punch and Pumpkin Juice, thanks to Harry and his gang, Neville, Ron and surprisingly for this time, Draco.

I had decided that I won't be sulking and brooding, and Hermione, bless her, had noticed all I was going through, suggested that I could bring someone to this party the guys had organized for celebrating something I could not remember.

From the time Harry discovered the Room Of Requirement, it has been used as a party hall and they party every fortnight for dumbest of reasons, one of them was "we all got detention" celebration.

So, I agreed to going with Zacharias Smith, wish I hadn't, because, what he wants is abundantly clear, a hook up.

Now, how to escape the Hufflepuff, is beyond me. Merlin, where is my Slytherin cunningness?

I roll my eyes as Zach babbles about the Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I am half-listening to what he is saying as I look around for a way to escape.

My eyes land again and again to the happy couple, Ginny and Harry, much to my chagrin.

Then I start looking for Hermione, where was she?

Oh there she is with Draco.

Wait, what, with Draco?

How the two of them are having a civil conversation?

"Daphne," Zach says my name, stopping my train of thought; I look up at him, trying my best not to look irritated.

Then for the first time I realize that we are seated on one of the love-seats, wow, I am really bad at paying attention, lately.

I turn Zach and I am about to open my mouth to say "What?" but before that his lips end on mine, and he is kissing me.

Honestly, I am a seventeen year old girl, as I have mentioned previously and my first reaction is to kiss him back, without thinking.

Then I gained back my senses and pushed back. And suddenly it was like all eyes were on us some people were looking shocked and some were wolf-whistling, but my eyes searched for only one certain pair of green eyes.

Finally I caught Harry's eyes and I saw something in them that I could not recognize, which was strange, generally, I could read Harry easily. The moment our eyes met, he turned away.

Unbeknownst to me, Susan Bones had approached us, "Hey Zach, I didn't know you were dating Daphne!"

"It is not official yet," Zach said, with I assume, a charming smile, "So will you go out with me?"

I wished the earth would swallow me, because half of the occupants looked at me expectantly, while Harry avoided my gaze.

What should I do? How and why did I end up here?

I looked at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly.

I internally sighed, Harry was happy and there was no chance he was breaking up with Ginny. And it was not like a marriage proposal, would it hurt trying?

"Yes," I smiled and Zach smiled and kissed me.

The wolf-whistles returned and I tried to lose myself in the kiss but a voice in the back of my head bugged me.

This time, I let him pull back and our spectators cheered around us. A room full of teenagers, what did you expect?

I looked around again, Hermione smiled at me, Draco looked impassive and Ginny looked confused, Harry had just left the room.

_**I know this is a bit longer than the usual "drabble" length, but when I started to write, the idea wouldn't leave me. Word count is 750, yep, exactly.**_

_**Along with Too Many Cooks, it is written for Melody's Disney Character competition, prompt used,**_

_**Abu: Write about someone in a sticky situation. **_


	4. Hermione 2

**A/N: **I am not sure if DobbyRocksSocks is going to continue this. But I decided I should continue the story. (Because I got many PMs and reviews and well, I couldn't disappoint)

Also written for Disney Character Competition.

**Prompt: Archimedes: **Write about a person who teaches someone something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

You smile as you talk to him. It is hard to believe that you two are having a civil conversation.

'I would love to see Daphne's reaction to this,' you wonder, and your eyes begin to scan the room for your best friend.

Poor girl, she was in love with Harry and well, Harry was dating Ginny. She had spent the last couple of weeks brooding and sulking, until you figured out what was wrong and talked to her.

Much to your surprise, that was the moment when people started to wolf-whistle.

You looked at Draco who was staring straight ahead and looked amused?

You followed his line of vision and found, something amusing, alright.

Daphne was kissing Zacharias Smith or maybe the other way round.

You watched in horror as Smith asked Daphne out and she said yes.

You search for Harry to gauge his reaction. He tried to look nonchalant. But his posture was stiff and eyes promised pain.

"Oh no," You muttered, gaining Draco's attention.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I messed up," You mumble in reply.

"Granger, can you speak in audible range?" He asks, looking irritated.

"Oh, bloody hell!" You exclaim and Draco looks amused.

"Spending too much time with Weasley," He proclaimed, "Did you just swear, Granger?"

"Yes, I did," You nod back, "And I am an idiot!"

"Granger?" Now Draco looks confused and a bit scared, "Are you alright? Should I call Daph-"He turns to find Smith and Daphne snogging, "Oh, leave it."

At the precise moment, Harry brushes past the two of you, with Ginny trailing behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco wonders out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" You ask, "He likes Daphne."

Draco cursed colourfully and then asked, "Is that why you were cursing? Wait, you told her to come with Smith to the party, didn't you?"

You put your head in your hands and rub your eyes, "What should I have done?" You ask him, "She was brooding and sulking,"

"Granger," Draco shook his head in exasperation, "Please, don't do that ever again. Your match-making skills are terrible."

You glare at him.

"Okay," Draco laughs and raises his hands in defence.

Your heart flutters, and stomach clenches in a pleasant way as he laughs.

"I think we should help them get together, then?" He asks.

"How will we do that?" You ask, "My plan was to make her feel better and I thought getting out will help her."

"I will give you some advice, Granger," He said, "Don't take it badly. But I think you should leave the two of them alone. They will figure it out themselves."

"You think?" You asked, sarcastically, "He is dating Ginny and she is dating Smith!"

"Well," Draco smiled, "Give them time."

"I hope they sort everything out," You say, and then smile at Draco, "You're surprisingly not that bad, Malfoy."

He smiles charmingly and says, "My pleasure, Granger,"

You wanted to kiss him just then and there but a loud screeching, "DRACO!" of Pansy Parkinson stopped you and brought you back to reality.

You just thanked him and turned and left.

**Word Count: **530


End file.
